


Touch

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [8]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: 前戏段子。镜子，手指，嘴唇，当然不能少了一些酒精。





	

在他所知道的可能的交欢方式里，他觉得，自己不会喜欢做的其中一件事，就是在镜子面前。更何况，像现在这样，张开双腿。  
但是Jacky命令他这样。过去他在林丛中捡拾回来的狼崽，不知道什么时候，已长成十分贪婪残酷的野狼。他坐在一旁，俯下身子，不知是在看那镜子，还是往Benny双腿间打量。  
“吁……”他向那里吹气，不是很凉，Benny还是觉得自己大腿上的皮肤起了些寒栗，尾椎骨节之间好像漏了电，他的欲望不从人意，微微抬头。  
“别闭上眼睛呀，”Jacky用北京人特有的那种口气说话，“你这样子多好看哪——你应该自个儿瞧着。”大陆人分很多地域，每一处方言都有不同的方言，北京话与他们之中的绝大部分都不同，是最接近于标准普通话的语音，又特别的，带有一种江湖老道、放浪形骸的意味。这种时刻听起来，就似他对眼前的东西，坡无所谓。  
Jacky的手指还没有摸到他的腿间，目前只还是，捉住Benny的乳头揉捻。他不太温柔的，弄得他针刺一样一下一下痛麻，然而硬得非常快。可怜的乳尖很快就挺立涨大，变成胸口持续胀痛的两个点。Benny呻吟起来，肩胛骨贴着靠垫小心翼翼地磨蹭。他有些动摇，或者是畏怯，于是眯起眼睛偷瞥，想知道Jacky接下来的动作。  
这没有瞒过武术家耳目的可能，Jacky对他笑说，想看就看呀。  
他是毫无羞惭的，有时候浪荡起来，给人感觉，他根本没有羞耻感。他会一丝不挂，在房间里走来走去，有几次，都敢拉开窗帘，赤裸裸站在阳光里。  
Benny会大叫着制止他，自欺欺人，怀着惊怕。Jacky略带些轻蔑地嘀咕说：这是在美国啊，而且，这是单面玻璃吧。  
确然如此。只是偷窃般的情事持续了太多年，已将身体和精神都训练出条件反射。Benny拿手掌捂住脸，想说我总担心我们这样，有朝一日会成为你的负累。  
他终究没有说，因为说将出来，只增加负累。

Jacky喂Benny喝酒的时候，强迫一样，要捏着腮帮。  
大约是知道他在酒醉时可以表现得更浪，所以酒就是一定要喂的了。不管他情不情愿喝，都会准备一点。  
必定要把他的身体圈在怀里，再费劲也会这样，捏着他的脸，劝哄他再喝一点。Benny其实很怕这种感觉，他过去喝醉，也不是没有过不开心的回忆。Jacky有时用牙齿恶意地叼住他的乳粒，咬他，问他的感觉，就会说：我比起其他的男人怎么样？  
这怎么好做比较呢？与他之前性爱都没有这样激烈过，如今强行回忆，脑海中有些记忆简直是漫长、困苦的。他经过最糟的一次，在豪华的房间里，待了快40个小时。身体被反复地使用，Benny觉得，到了后来，也许是最后的几个钟头里，自己的思维都已经没有办法运行使用。他长久地看着完全可以看得到的那扇门，想撞破它出去，又渴望有人撞破他进来，扮演宽容的拯救者的角色。  
Jacky就完全担当得起一个拯救者，美中不足，是他并不宽容，相反，在这方面，是小气得紧。他但凡一想起自己热吻下沦陷的这副身体，一寸寸都早已被别人触碰开发过，就会毫无先兆地勃然发怒。Benny吃过不少次这种苦——年轻人的求索忽然苛刻残忍起来，比如在进入之前，完全不作扩张、不打招呼。  
Jacky灌醉他，然后强奸一样，慢慢地撕裂他。他没有力气反抗，酒醉使呼吸都困难，加之被紧紧压在床上，强行刺穿进入，疼得眼角都渗出泪水。他觉得自己像被强盗掳劫的处女，或被恶棍强迫的贞妇。只是身体被这种疼痛与想象夹逼，立刻作出了相悖的反应，他的东西，总是迅速勃起，立刻被Jacky拿在手里——这就使他更加羞愧难当。  
再比如这样，在穿衣镜的前面，放一个沙发，堆许多靠垫。Benny挣扎，身体都向下滑，Jacky总能在他脱困前抓住他、持续分开他……用手指。起初是如此。

Jacky的手指，在男人之中算得很细，又娇嫩，与他一贯以来强调的硬汉形象全不符合。  
第一根探入时，Benny几乎没有特别难受的感觉。润滑剂很好地履行了职责，细长的骨肉很容易就顶开收缩的壁障侵入。  
Jacky说，看看你的脸，很舒服吗？或者这不能满足你，我讨厌我的手指，是太细了，我记得你喜欢粗一点，粗暴一点。  
他说完之后抽手出去，Benny仰着头颅，死死闭住眼睛，不敢看那镜子，因此身体仿佛被丢弃般停滞了几十秒钟。  
他终于意识到真的被弃置，没有嘴唇或手指，继续接下来的事，他便反而恐慌了。Benny是立刻张开眼睛，惶顾左右。  
Jacky这时就回来了，他是早有预料，出现得仿若一个魔王。连脚步声都隆重很多，他把楼板踏得咚咚乱响。  
他用一只手按在Benny的腿侧，重新探入他的指头。也许不是手，从缝隙中挤进去的，是冰屑铸就的某种刑具。那么冷，使炽热饥渴的肠壁瞬间就畏缩，并且筋挛起来了。  
Benny发出激烈的大叫，眼睛里滚出大粒的眼泪，大腿与小腹俱都绷紧，他几乎要缩成一团、抖作一团。  
“是……是什么？！”他尖叫着哭出来。  
Jacky拔出他的指头，用那冰冷的手摩擦着Benny几乎软掉的东西。他的嘴唇贴上去，吻那漏出许多液体的尖端，吸吮那些热液，又仔细舔过皱褶。  
“嘘……嘘，别怕。我握了一会儿冰块。”他扬起头来，在镜子，露出的后脑勺上，有些发茬已经斑白。但他的脸孔还是青春的，至少这笑容还似野兽般的天真少年。  
他笑得是又天真，又残酷的。好像完全没有办法体会Benny的不安似的，他抬起身体，在镜中投映着整副充满力量的背肌。  
“唉……Benny。”他把他实已不再年轻的那颗头，埋首在Benny心口。  
他咬住Benny硬得很难受的一侧乳头，像真是能从当中啜饮到乳汁似的，凭借本能吸吮它。就这样做梦似的，他含着那脆弱的肉粒，含混不清地叹息：“我的Benny……”  
Benny所做的第一个反应不是推开他，却是抬起手来，想要掀掉自己的眼镜。否则泪水模糊，他会什么都看不清。  
突然地，他意识到，自己无所遮覆，根本连眼镜没有戴着。他睁大眼能看到是模糊如雾的镜像，其实也没什么值得躲避羞怯的。  
他便张开手臂，圈住怀中的肉体。双手十指，终于在Jacky的背后重逢，就此牢牢地锁住合拢。

 

END


End file.
